orphanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
One Fettered Slave
"One Fettered Slave" is the ninth episode of the fifth season of ''Orphan Black'' that aired on August 5, 2017. It is also the forty-ninth episode overall. Synopsis A devastating loss is suffered; Sarah learns that Helena has been kidnapped; Clone Club bands together to find Helena before her babies are born. Summary Helena is woozy; as she is sedated, she has memories of her life as a girl in the Ukrainian convent, being punished by having bleach poured on her hair, being locked in an unlit room. Then the door opens, and Tomas is there, who says he will take care of her now. We see her in the frizzy blond hair we are familiar with. Siobhan's funeral, with most of Sarah's family and friends there, followed by the wake at her house. The television is showing a report of the growing Neolution/Dyad scandal. Sister Irina walks in, and Sarah recognizes her from the convent; Sister Irina hands Sarah the journal that Helena was making, and Sarah realizes that Helena has been captured. Helena is again woozy as we hear Virginia Coady talking as she makes preparations for inducing labor. "Thirty-five weeks is nearly full-term for twins." Cosima, Scott, and Alison join a video call at the wake, and discuss what they know of Helena'a abduction. They guess that Gracie sold her to Coady, she did the same once before, so perhaps she's been taken to the island. Art and Felix go to Rachel's hotel room, and neither are happy with her, but she says she didn't take Helena, and she's not certain they would have taken Helena to the island. She's learned of the rebellion on the island, it's not a place of safety for him, and powerful Neolution board members are against him also. Now we see Coady and others wheeling Helena into a plastic-wrapped area in the basement of the Dyad building in Toronto. Mr. Frontenac is offering a hypo of stimulant to John Mathieson, saying Mathieson needs to be sharp, he's looking weak and breathing oxygen. Mathieson injects himself and looks stronger, and sends Frontenac to clean up Al-Khatib. He pulls off his hair wig, and now seems to be quite bald. He barges in to where Helena is readied. Coady says she's done what can be done now, they have to wait for labor, but Mathieson insists that they start the hormone induction, immediately. He's doing poorly and can't wait to get the fetal stem cells for his treatment. Helena is a little bit awake now, and able to say that her babies aren't ready. They muzzle her so she can't interfere. Rachel and Cosima have been keeping track of the Neolution board members, and it looks like it is down to three. Mathieson and Coady discuss the board also, and he says it's time to cast off old liabilities. He notices Mark, and tells her to get rid of him too, he's no longer needed. She gives him a fatal injection, saying it is the Castor cure. The Neolution board meets, in Dyad, now it's just Al-Khatib and Mr. Frontenac. Their meeting is interrupted by Felix and Art. Mr. Frontenac pulls a gun, and Art shoots him dead. They try to get Al-Khatib to talk about Helena's whereabouts, but he's clueless. Sarah comes up with an idea: Rachel is the one Mathieson wants or hates most, let's give her up. Helena starts contractions, with Coady there. Helena wants to keep her babies, but Coady recalls Helena's life as an assassin, and says she would be a poor mother anyway. In a moment when nobody is watching her, and everyone has gone off to wait for developments, Helena knows she's restrained, but she pulls off a monitor wire and uses it to grab an instrument table close. She grabs some scissors, and saws at her restraint. Coady gets a phone call from Maddy Enger, passing on a message from Al-Khatib. Next we see, it's night, and Al-Khatib drives to a deserted area, parks, and walks away. Another car parks behind his, and Maddy Enger gets out, and looks in Al-Khatib's trunk. Rachel is tied up there. Enger drives the car away, and Art follows: there is a tracking device in Al-Khatib's car. Helena has not succeeded in cutting her restraint, so she addresses her babies in Ukrainian: "you deserve better than me, you will not be experiment, I set you free." She uses the scissors to cut the artery in her wrist, and blood spurts and spurts. Art follows Enger's car, and it looks like it's going to Dyad. Now Dyad seems to be surrounded in police cars, and reporters. Enger goes to the wing where Cosima once had her lab. Now we see a flashback: Rachel saying the plan is for Sarah to keep Mathieson ranting long enough for Cosima and Scott to sneak in. So the clone in the trunk must be Sarah. Enger brings Sarah (dressed as Rachel) to Mathieson, in the director's office. Sarah starts asking about how Helena came about. Coady and her helpers get back to Helena and find her not dead, but with much loss of blood. Mathieson and Sarah have an emotional talk about being lab rats, when he extends his hand and pulls off the eyepath, and discovers she's Sarah. Enger runs in, she and Sarah fight, Enger subdues her, Mathieson is ready to shoot Sarah when Coady runs in and stops him: Helena's in trouble, and she needs a compatible transfusion. They drag Sarah to Helena's room. Scott and Hell Wizard bluff their way through the security cordon, past the Dyad security guard, into the busy building, where they hide in an office and hack the network. They get through a door to get Scott into the wing with Cosima's lab. Coady gets Sarah hooked up, donating blood to Helena who is definitely not dead. Helena stirs, her heart rate steady. In the lab wing, Scott opens an outside door to let Art in; this sets off an alarm, which they planned, Art wants the security people to come there. Coady hears the security alarm, and sends Enger to investigate. Helena wimpers for water, and as Coady turns to get a bottle, Helena winks at Sarah. When Coady holds water to Helena's mouth, Helena grabs Coady with her free (bloody) hand, and repeatedly smashes her head on the table. Helena gets a scalpel from the table, cuts Sarah and herself free. She stands up, and her water breaks: "Baby is coming." Credits Main Cast * Tatiana Maslany as Sarah Manning/Cosima Niehaus/Alison Hendrix/Helena/Rachel Duncan * Jordan Gavaris as Felix Dawkins * Kevin Hanchard as Arthur Bell * Kristian Bruun as Donnie Hendrix * Ari Millen as Mark Rollins * Josh Vokey as Scott Smith * Maria Doyle Kennedy as Siobhan Sadler (credit only) Guest Starring * Skyler Wexler as Kira * Stephen McHattie as P.T. Westmorland * Kathryn Alexandre as Tatiana Maslany's Acting Double * Kyra Harper as Dr. Virginia Coady * Elyse Levesque as Detective Enger * Andrew Moodie as Mr. Frontenac * Habree Larratt as Young Helena * Lauren Hammersley as Adele * Ron Lea as Lieutenant Hardcastle * Daniel Kash as Tomas Cast * Calwyn Shurgold as Hell Wizard * Eileen Sword as Sister Irina * Elie Gemael as Hashem Al-Khatib * Cynthia Ashperger as Sister Olga * Aviva Armour-Ostroff as Coady's Technician * Nneka Elliot as News Reporter * Lisa MacIsaac as A Capella Singer * Sally Cahill as Irish Friend * Christopher Morris as Kiosk Guard * Mike Shara as Guard #2 * Ted Dykstra as Doctor * John Nelles as Dialogue Coach Gallery Photos Videos Music TBA Trivia References Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:BBC America Category:Orphan Black TV Series